ponyvania_order_of_equestriafandomcom-20200216-history
Basil
Description Basil is the main boss that is terrorizing Manehattan and is guarding the final element, the element of Magic. He has remarkable physical strength and wide variety of fire based attacks at his disposal. Data Fighting Strategy Before you even face the boss make sure you have Rahab's Frost sword equipped or frost spells leveled up and remember to equip an item of your choosing since by now you have completed Zecora's task. There are two phases that periodically switch around during which player must attack Basil's hands or head. In both phases character can actually touch Basil's hands without being hurt but must be careful of physical retaliation. Almost all of fire attacks will spawn fire elements that can merge to become a bigger threat Phase One During this phase Basil sits on the left side of the screen and launches attacks and preforms counter attacks if the player stands near him for to long. Basil will either attempt to bite or will punch player off the roof. Depending of position of Basil's head he will most commonly launch fireballs. Number of fireballs depends on Basil's health so he will start with three and eventually reach five balls. If head is high, Basil will either launch large slow-moving fireballs or fast smaller balls towards player. If Basil's head touches face down the floor he will send large fireballs that travel horizontally towards player and must be jumped over. When giant fireball finishes traveling or when smaller ball hits floor a fire element will be spawned. Sometimes Basil will not launch a fire ball but instead will keep firing stream of fire and player must get of the house roof either by flying, teleporting and hovering above or by taking cover on the left platform. Platform is unstable so player must not stand still on it for too long or it will fall down into fiery pit. Sometimes Basil will also try to blow the player off the roof by flapping his wings but it is easy to resist by just moving towards dragon. Wind will also effect all of fire elements so player won't have to worry about them. After Basil is sufficiently hurt he will fly away and then will dash from one side of the screen to the other and honestly best to just preform your own dash attack to hurt him instead. Otherwise hide on the edge of the rooftop. Phase 2 Basil will land directly behind house on which player is with head hovering right above. Fight will proceed just like previous phase but fireballs will be harder to dodge. Like before attack Basil's hands or head but beware because Basil will definitely first try to hit player before proceeding to attack and successful hit will launch player off the building into fire. Like before, Basil will fire either large slow-moving fireballs that bounce off the roof or fast small fireballs and like before they become fire elements. Avoid being hit, kill the annoying enemies and then return to hacking Basil's hands. Sometimes Basil will slightly lover his head and will cover entire roof with fire, thus forcing the player to either fly, hover or run to the platform on the left. As Earth Pony you can also try hoof stomping repeatably Basil's hand until roof cools off but this is a bit risky approach. From fire several fire elements will be spawned. After several attacks Basil will once again fly away from the screen and will then rain down fireballs from the sky trying to hit player. These fireballs can be blocked with simple attack or blocking skill of your choosing. Luckily only some but not all fireballs will turn into fire elements to annoy you. After this attack Basil returns back to original location and cycle continues. Screenshots Notes Like the Hydra & Giant Tarantula, the player gets a '?!?" when he shoots a fireball & later a '?" as he swoops into frame.Category:Bosses